fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Life on Conch Street
Life on Conch Street is a Spin Off to SpongeBob Syponisis The offical syponisis is: "A lot goes on on Conch Street. Its where SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward lives! But recently Sandy and Mr. Krabs, Plankton and Karen (Season 1 ep. 7) , Mrs Puff (Season 2 ep. 1) moved in across from them." The series follows the ups, downs, adventures and everyday life in Conch Street. History People wanted to see more of the characters homes and their everyday life so Life on Conch Street was introduced. After 7 episodes which were really popular the series was renewed for a 2nd season with another 14 episodes. Episodes are shown on Nickelodeon and Nick Toons. Episodes are typically G but some episodes are rated PG. Season 2 is set to have a big story line. Characters SpongeBob and Gary. Address: 124 Conch Street Patrick. Address 120 Conch Street Squidward. Address 122 Conch Street Sandy. Address 126 Conch Street. Mr. Krabs and Peral. Address 130 Conch Street. Plankton and Karen. Address 128 Conch Street. Mrs Puff. Address 132 Conch Street. Episodes So far life on Conch Street has 22 episodes. Season 1 #Welcome new neighbours! Its just another day in Conch Street. Until Sandy and Mr. Krabs and Peral move in. After Sandy displays guitar and singing talent everyone listens to her so Squidward gets jealous. Can SpongeBob and the neighbours stop Squidward from driving Sandy away? #The Hotel! After Patrick is in danger of loosing his house, with SpongeBob and Sandys help they turn his house into a hotel. But after two cars crash into Mr. Krabs house and the air becomes thick with gas Mr. Krabs decides the hotel has to go. Can Patrick make some changes or does the hotel go forever? Meanwhile SpongeBob and Sandy are locked in a Karate battle with Peral as the cheerleader. #The Early Bird gets the Space! As there is a space between Sandy's tree dome and Mr. Krabs house everyone is trying to claim it. But a new neighbour moves in. A tough neighbour who plays loud music and causes trouble. How can the gang drive this neighbour? Meanwhile Patrick is trying to work out his new oven. #Cheer Squad. Everyones tempers are starting to show. Except Perals temper. Things get worse when Peral decides to hold a cheer practise in her yard. Will everyone end up with sore throats or can they push their differences aside? #Its Not About the Money. After a pirate comes and tells a legend of gold burried underneath Conch Street everyone goes head to head. Will Squidward convince everyone that its not important or will the road be a ruin? Meanwhile SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs refuse to sleep until the treasure is found. #The Neighbour Union. After various problems like holes, leaky roofs and more Mr. Krabs decides to form a neighbourhood council. But soon things get silly when people request giant snow globes. Can Mr. Krabs knock some sense into them, Navy style? Trivia: First episode where a neighbour council is introduced. # Its Time you Got a House! Plankton and Karen are tired of living in their restraunt so they decide to move into Conch Street. Will this end in tears or will Krabs and Plankton set aside their differences? Meanwhile SpongeBob and Peral are trying to study but both keep getting distracted... #La la la Buzz! A famous singer, Bubble Guy decides to hold a concert on Conch Street. Everyone happily agrees but soon they cant sleep, peoples houses are destroyed. Can the gang work up the courage to get him to leave or will they be shattered? Meanwhile Sandy keeps getting distracted because somehow a jelly fish is living in her Tree Dome! #Who did it to Patrick? After Patricks items are found missing, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Plankton play detective. Will they uncover the thief or will the thief keep Patricks items forever? Meanwhile Sandy is trying to invent a soundproof wall for Squidwards house with odd results.. #Memory Street. On a cold night everyone is having a sleepover at SpongeBobs as he is the only one who has power. Everyone happily recalls memories including the Camp Fire Song Song and Squidward beating Squilliam and more. Meanwhile Plankton is lost in the popcorn bowl and Patrick has a sudden popcorn craving which only makes things worse... #The Farm. After Patrick reads a story about a farm he decides to open one himself. At first his farm is ok with seahorses and all. But when the animals escape its up to SpongeBob, Peral and Patrick to get them. Will they prevail or fail? Meanwhile Gary and Squidward are trying to look after Squidwards garden.. #Sandys Dilema. Sandy has been asked to invent a new ride for Glove World but she cant think of anything. Can Squidward save the day with his ride ideas or will they be a flop? Meanwhile Mr. Krabs is tutoring kids and it soon goes wrong. #Squid Chat Again. Squidward decides to relaunch his TV show but unfourtunatley Peral has decided to hold a school dance the same evening. Will the show go on or will the evening end in tears? #We <3 Conch Street. After the Bikini Bottom Council decides to knock down Conch Street everyone is outraged. Even Squidward is outraged as much as he hates to admit it. Can Planktons roboitics, Sandys cleverness, Squidwards talent, Mr. Krabs money, Perals popularity, SpongeBobs bubble talent, Patricks Sand sculpting, Karens nagging save Conch Street? Meanwhile Gary decides to hold a party... Season 2 #Hello Mrs Puff! Somebody new has come to Conch Street. Its Mrs Puff! Just as Mrs Puff thinks she'll like it here until she sees SpongeBob. Can the others convince her SpongeBob isnt too bad or will she leave? #Flooded with Tears. Everyone on Conch Street seems to be upset. Except Mrs Puff and Sandy. Can the two cheer everyone up? Meanwhile SpongeBob, Peral and Squidward are trying to fill a swimming pool but problems keep occouring. #Chocolate Stash. After a truck full of chocolate crashes on Conch Street, Bikini Bottomites are coming to get chocolate. The neighbours are sick of this but when Plankton spills a chemical on the chocolate it mutates into a monster. Can the residents stop it? Meanwhile Squidward and Mrs. Puff are trying to teach Patrick how to stay safe on the road after the crash. #Money Problems. After Conch Street repairs, signs and more the neighbours come together to make a cupcake stand. The problem is Patrick keep eating the cupcakes and worse happens when an accidential fire burns the street. Will it be the end for Conch Street? Trivia: This was the second 1 hour special. #Laundry 'n' Letters. After theres no room in their back gardens to hang laundry so they hang them out the front but soon Mrs Puff and Sandy get into an argument. Meanwhile SpongeBob, Patrick and Peral keep getting mysteryious letters. Trivia: This is the start of a big story line. #The Shadow Down the Alley Part 1. After Patrick and Mr. Krabs see a shadowy figure in the alley, creepy things begin to happen including explosions and many falls. The gang decides to investigate the shadow but one by one the gang starts disappearing until the 3 people left are forced to share a tent in the middle of the road. The figure approaches the street and a mist spreads towards the remaining three.... Trivia: This episode was rated PG. #The Shadow Down the Alley Part 2. As the mist covers the gang they see a story. Long ago a civilisation, an evil one had its palace where Conch Street is and they are coming back to seek vengance. Then a voice tells them its up to the residents to stop them before its too late as they are the chosen people to do the task. Afterwards the missing gang return but they still haven't solved the mystery completely. Trivia: The three remaining people were Sandy, Peral and SpongeBob. This episode is rated PG. #The Kart Race! After Sandy buys a kart she becomes a racer! Soon she becomes a master and everyone is supporting her! With all the money she buys more karts and soon SpongeBob and Mrs Puff have become excellent and competiteve so the residents decide to hold a race to see whos the best. Will the trio still be friends? Meanwhile Gary and Patrick decide to do more research on their family tree.. #The Invasion Begins! Continuing on from Ep. 7 the ancient civilisation finally rises. Now its up to the residents to turn the street into a fort before its too late... The civilisation soon starts taking over the Krusty Krab and Mr. Krabs is devastated. Now its up to SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Mrs Puff to get the Krusty Krab back. Meanwhile the others are trying to mind the fort... Trivia: This is rated PG. #Krusty Challenges: The cliff hanger of the episode ends when the Krusty Krab suddenly grows a shield and the army gets kicked out... Back at the fort people are begging to get in but things get worse when Patrick eats part of the fort.... But could that be the solution? Trivia: This episode is rated PG. #This Christmas. The army has retreated so the gang realize its Christmas so they set up a party on the street. Meanwhile Sandy has developed a craving for chicken.... But as a figure watches, the same one from episode 6 and 7. she says "Tomorrow it begins for real, there will be many acts of bravery, foolishness. There will also be regrets but in the end.." The mist clears up and shows a young girl. "Amilie, what have you been telling them. Your gift is useful, seeing the future." before panning out to show a view of Conch Street... #The Battle of the Street Part 1! The army comes back suddenly kidnapping Sandy. Soon explosions and traps are being laid. Can SpongeBob and the gang keep them at bay. But towards the end the fort is on the verge of colapsing... Trivia: This episode is rated PG #The Battle of the Street Part 2! Continuing on from Part 1 the fort is only saved when Peral throws a tantrum pushing the soldiers back. Meanwhile Squidward and Mrs Puff are trying to achieve peace for both sides but without much success. Meanwhile the rest of the gang are trying to hold off the mysterious mist..Triva: This episode is rated PG #The Battle of the Street Part 3! The mist suddenly vanishes when Sandy comes with a machine which is really just a steam engine. This causes the team to believe its a prank but its all too real when the army come back for a last showdown and they are real when the magic they use becomes deadly... Trivia: This episode is rated PG and the second highest rated just next to The Shadow Down the Alley Part 1 '''Season 3 #The Fight. Tensions on Conch Street are high as everyone has had something stolen. Soon they're all susupicous of each other, except Patrick. Can he solve the mystery? Meanwhile Plankton is trying to stay alive after all his food runs out! #Locked Doors. After a door appears in the middle of the street every door in SpongeBobs house locks and creepy fish comes through that resemble all the residents. They are oppisites. An awful cook and a muscular SpongeBob, a smart Patrick, a kind Squidward, a dumb Sandy, a kind Plankton and a non greedy Mr. Krabs come to the gang to stop chaos ruling their world but theres a danger that the gang may never return... '''Trivia: This was an one hour long special. It is so far the 3rd highest rated episode. #Documentry gone wrong. After Bikini Bottom Television wants to film a documentry about Conch Street and the gang like the idea, until all their secrets are revealled and people are soon acting strange towards them... Can Sandy, Plankton and Karen work to make everyone forget? Meanwhile Mr. Krabs is angry that Plankton has been storing copies of the secret formula and SpongeBob is annoyed that Patrick personally thinks that obsessing over Gary is stupid. Trivia: This episode is rated PG. #The Painting that got Sandy a Boyfriend. After a wall is errected on Conch Street Squidward thinks a mural would be a good idea so everyone helps with it but it also attracts local bad boys and Snady falls for one of them much to SpongeBobs dismay! Meanwhile Plankton tries to paint everything! #The Suds Return! Squidward has caught the suds! But Mr. Krabs sees a money making idea to sell bubble bath out of Squidwards Sud bubbles! But soon everyone has the Suds! Can Sandy and Patrick find a cure? Meanwhile Gary is trying to make Peral get into a bath... #Over the Deep End. Mr. Krabs gets a fever and starts to talk nonsense and hollusinate the gang gets worried. Much to their dismay they find out that he has left and left a robot! SpongeBob decides to do a whodunnit and for once, its not Peral or Squidward.... Meanwhile Sandy gets a visit from some old friends.... Trivia * Everyone somehow mostly manages to get along in this show. * Perals bedroom is different from the main series and Sandy has a proper science lab in her Tree Dome. * Patrick shows some skills in looking after a farm in the episode The Farm. * In the episode We <3 Conch Street it is proved that Squidward actually likes living on Conch Street. * It has been confirmed that a Life on Conch Street movie will be made. Not much is known but the regular cast will appear and it will be 100 minutes long. * The best rated episode so far is The Shadow Down the Alley Part 1 with positive reviews and 8 million viewers when it premired. Jobs If you happen to like the series you can apply for a job. Just post your name here if so. Series Creator and Writer: Snailpinky (Season 1 onwards) Can someone make a logo? Reception Many people agree that the show is a hit and very good "The storylines are exciting and funny and original, it just creates a totally new show." is what one critic said another gave it a mixed review "Its good but its not much of a Soap is it? At least its retained its comedy." The reaction to the Season 2 storyline called "The Hero Storyline." has been so far positive as one critic has said "An exciting and fresh storyline, the suspension is unbearable and it keeps you wondering what will happen." Most websites rate it at an average of 8/10. Awards and Nominations Life on Conch Street has done ok in awards with 5 nominations and 2 wins so far. *Best New Show: SpongeBob TV awards 2011: Won. *Outstanding Episode: NTA awards 2011. The Shadow Down the Alley Part 1. Lost. *Favourite TV show: BAFTA kids awards 2011. Won. *Best Character: SpongeBob. Pacific TV awards 2011. Lost. *Favourite episode: The Neighbour Union. Pacific TV awards 2011. Lost. Category:Spin-Offs Category:2011